1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate and, particularly, to a multilayer substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Film coating method typically includes an ion coating method, a magnetic sputtering method, a vacuum vapor deposition method, a chemical vapor deposition method, and etc. Recently, a multilayer film on a metallic or glass base using a reactive magnetic sputtering method is widely used to provide metallic feeling or a colorful appearance in communication or consumer electronic products.
The multilayer film of the communication or consumer electronic products should be hard and able to withstand typical wear and tear. Some methods are provided to achieve the above requirements, such as increasing the number of layers of the film or a thickness of the multilayer film. When the multilayer film is metal or alloy and the base is glass, the binding force between the multilayer film and the base may be low because of the differences of crystal lattice structures and expansion coefficients between the metal/alloy and glass. This may result in low abrasion resistances of the coating films.
What is needed, therefore, is a multilayer substrate to overcome the above shortcomings.